Sweet dreams
by Gavinnersgroupie
Summary: Sam has a 'little' crush on a certain redhead and since they are roommates, things could get...awkward. Sam/Cat, Please R&R :)


1

It was in the middle of the night when Sam woke up from another dream. She sat up, trying not to wake up Cat who was snoring beside her and rubbed her eyes.

"Not again…", she murmured. She glanced at her redhaired roommate and quickly looked aside again, as the dream started to play for her eyes again.

"I need to get some food..", Sam sighed and quietly walked down the stairs. She yawned, walked to the fridge and got herself some cornflakes.

As she was eating, she tried to put her thoughts together. This had been the ninth time this week and that was only this week. The dreams only got worse. First they were innocent, then they were somewhat worrying and now she could not even look Cat in the eyes. Of course it didn't help now that she was sleeping next to Cat and normally she would have slept on the couch, like always. But the little kids they had to take care of today wanted to watch some stupid show about monsters and Cat found it scarier then them. Not that Sam minded having to share company with Cat for the night, but having those dreams was kind of problematic when the main character of those was sleeping right next to you.

After she finished eating, she sat down on the couch. She knew she had to do something about this, but what? Tell Cat? Would Cat even want to have her as a roommate if she told her how she felt? She probably would think it was weird. Sam shivered and then shook her head. No, for now she just had to act normal. She lied down and closed her eyes, trying not to think about Cat. Instead, she imagined her hitting Freddie with a hammer, which was like counting sheep for her. She smiled and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later, she woke up from a high-pitched voice calling her name. She opened her eyes and got up. Cat was standing in the kitchen and did not look very happy. "Why did you leave?"

"Sorry Cat, I woke up a few hours ago and I was hungry, so I went downstairs to eat something and then fell asleep on the couch.", Sam said. It wasn't exactly a lie, so she didn't feel really about it. Cat sighed. "But what if something had happened?"

"Well, it would be a little coincidental if something would break in, just after you watched something scary right?", Sam said. Cat thought about that for a while and then slowly nodded. "I guess you're right."

Sam put her hand on Cat' shoulder and slightly rubbed it. "Next time they want to watch some stupid show, just say you don't want to okay? Or let me watch it with them."

Cat nodded. "Thanks." Then she gave Sam a tight hug, who gasped and quickly pushed her away. "Yeah, yeah. No problem."

She saw the hurt look on Cat's face and felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I'm not in a huggy mood right now, okay?"  
"Kaykay.", Cat murmured. Then she put on a smile again. "Well, I'm going to school. Don't go setting things on fire, okay?"

Sam laughed. "I can't promise anything!" Cat giggled, got her schoolbag and then left.

Still grinning, Sam went to sit on the couch and turned on the television. The news was on, which she did not care for. While looking bored at the screen, her thoughts went back to Cat. Whenever Cat smiled, Sam felt her heart pound and she just wanted to…she didn't even know what she wanted to do. Kiss and hug…maybe even more. The kind of stuff she would see in her dreams. Thinking of that made her blush and she tried to pay attention to the television again. The news was over and there was a stupid talkshow coming up. Sam groaned and turned the TV off. "Guess I should study.", she murmured. She got up to get her laptop and went to sit at the kitchen table. There she saw a pink note lying on the table. Her heart skipped a beat when she read it.

_Hey Sam :D_

_If you're hungry, I saved some chicken for you, but you can also take something else. And if you feel tired while studying, just take a break. Don't stress yourself out :)_

_xx Cat_

Sam let her face fall on the keyboard and kept hitting it until her head hurt. If there was one thing was stressing Sam out, it was Cat self.


End file.
